Fading Memories
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: Sequel to 'Equal Payment'. Two centuries ago life was so different compared to now, but our destiny is set, we're bonded by unbreakable ribbons. -Yukimura's lil sis's past revealed- "I'll give up anything to change this!" he argued. -0-R&R-0-


A/N: Hello everyone this story is a sequel to my 'Equal Payment' story. I suggest you should read that first just in case you haven't because I'm telling it's better that way.

* * *

"_The girl can't stay here! Cease her!"_

"_He's right ever since you brought her here, plagues have been happening!"_

_I was there, in front of them yet they didn't care._

"_You don't have any proof, do you?" I heard the boy next to me speak. I remained calm at my position sitting like a princess I should be, or at least that's what they say. _

"_What do you know about our place, our kingdom is at stake you young master should know better that it is the girl's fault!" The man pointed at me yet I remained calm. _

_I was a plague to them. I brought abomination to their fields. I caused deadly diseases. Or was it really me? I looked down in defeat. Was it really me? What could a twelve year-old girl do to bring destruction?_

"_You said it yourself; we should know better than to blame these calamities on my sister." I was move by what he said. He claimed to be my family but he knows we aren't. _

_Family?_

_I no longer have one._

_But he claims to be my brother._

_Impossible, he was human. He shouldn't be like this. He was supposed to be like them: cold-hearted, merciless killers who brought destruction to the Creation. _

_But me, Am I human? Or a monster like what they said?_

"_You're only thirteen! What do you know?" With that statement murmurs grew in that court and everything went messy._

_From then on pieces started falling apart._

_He remained calm but then he started coughing. He covered his mouth but the crimson red liquid escaped his palm. I started panicking but the people around they stared blankly, neither calling for any help nor helping him move. The coughs grew harsh. I felt him getting weaker by the minute. _

"_Help us! Please Help Us!" I cried to them. _

_One came to us not to help but to persecute. He grabbed my aqua blue hair and as tears began to fall down my cheeks he said, _

"_Why should we? Your both orphans anyway no one would care. He doesn't deserve to be here. A weak and sickly child like him should have been put to death since birth. Both of you are lucky for the late Emperor and Empress was nice enough to keep you. Too bad they have to be put to death."_

_Put to death? I was perplexed by his statement._

"_Someone like you don't deserve to live." He wrapped his hands on my neck squeezing the life out of me._

"_Stop.. please, let go," I barely spoke. _

_I saw a sharp metal through his body surprised to see my brother holding a sword. Ever since I came here he never held a sword. He didn't like wars at all. At a young age, a wise boy like him could surpass and official. 'To kill' never fitted to be with him. But now for my sake he was willing to shed blood. The crimson red liquid was still dripping down his mouth and by his time all the people are visibly against him._

"_Why you brat!" He was kicked aside by one of the man's follower. "Master!" He cried rushing to the fallen man on my side. I ran towards my brother and helped him stand much to my surprise when an arrow landed on his back. He fell softly to the floor and I was left there on my own._

"_Saya.." My name, it was the last thing he ever said._

"_Brother!! Brother!!" I kept on calling. But his once warm body was now icy cold and his light cerulean eyes had been shut closed forever._

_Everyone left the room like nothing has happened. They ordered everyone to live the palace. I was still there shocked at what happened. My family, the ones who accepted me, now gone forever_

_Was it my fault? Was it?_

_I felt myself grow more anguish. Then I felt a powerful aura. A red ribbon appeared from nowhere. I tied it to my left wrist then to my brother's right wrist._

"_From this moment forward,_

_I pledge with all my life and soul,_

_To protect this man 'til forever ends._

_To provide him loyalty and service_

_With all that I can_

_With all that I am._

_Life after life_

_I shall live_

_Only to serve his soul."_

_These words automatically left my mouth. The fire they set spread quickly. Soon enough it was getting harder for me to breath. I fell beside my brother's corpse. I coughed and coughed. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Before I closed my eyes I heard a whisper from someone I don't recognize._

"_Two chances I have given you for each life you'll receive, _

_Forever in time you'll be with this boy,_

_But as a payment you will suffer the same fate as each life._

_And death shall be brought to you after your duty is fulfilled."_

_A figure of a tall, slender, black-haired woman standing and staring with pity was the last thing I saw before everything fully went out of sight._

_Once a great palace stood here, now it's all ashes. People thought the plague was now gone. They didn't know it only brought them more destruction. And so, the once strong kingdom was torn down and broken by the inhabitants themselves._

_

* * *

_

Two centuries ago that was my life. And thinking of it makes me sick. In this life I am called Yukimura Seiran. My vow can never be broken and it's only a matter of time before another cycle is done. I stared out in the open space waiting for the bell to ring.

_Ding. _

Finally! I quickly got up from my seat fixed my things and left the room with no hesitation.

Tennis practice hadn't started yet when I arrived but Nii-chan and Sanada-san were already there. I smiled at them like always.

It's only been half a month when Nii-chan got released from the hospital, only been half- a month when Sanada learnt of something. Now he's already joining tennis practices. Nii-chan wasn't so much different from two hundred years ago. In fact it was always him, his soul, trapped in this godforsaken world. Our souls are forever tied together wandering the infinite time in different personas. It's funny to think that in every life we never get past our twentieth year. Simply because that was fate and I was only there to serve him as far as I could. But what I can do is limited. And when he dies I automatically follow. How funny: repeating life over and over.

I wonder, was it once again my fault?

* * *

A/N (again): Did I mention I have no class this 'til tomorrow that I can update this ASAP =D. If you liked this story please review whoever you are since I'm not updating this until I get 5 reviews. If you didn't like this hit the back button or close this tab/window _immediately_. **THANK YOU AND YES I KNOW I'M CRAZY!!!!**


End file.
